1. Field of Technology
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transparent organic light emitting display device (OLED) and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device which improves transmittance and minimizes degradation in luminance and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices, and may be manufactured to be lightweight and thin without a separate light source unlike liquid crystal display devices (LCDs). Further, the organic light emitting display devices are advantageous in terms of power consumption due to low-power driving, have good color realization, response speed, a view angle, and a contrast ratio, and have been researched as next-generation displays.
Attempts to manufacture the organic light emitting display devices as transparent display devices have been made. The transparent organic light emitting display devices are organic light emitting display devices which can observe objects located at the rear thereof, and include a pixel region which displays an image through emission of organic light emitting elements, and a transmissive region which transmits external light.